


Before The Departure

by Katherine



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sandleford warren, The Threarah is a doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "We did try to tell the Threarah," Hazel said.





	Before The Departure

"We did try to tell the Threarah," Hazel said. He scrunched his nose in indication of discomfort. "She said she'd known our mother who was a sensible rabbit."

Fiver was hunched in on himself, pressed small by the fear from his visions. He whispered to Pipkin, "Like I should be sensible."

Hazel licked the top of Fiver's head in comfort, little enough though he could give. Then he continued to Pipkin, "The Threarah said bucks want to go wandering."

Pipkin pressed close against Fiver. "I don't," he said. "But if Fiver says we have to, and you lead, I will."


End file.
